


For Now

by comfyeol



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Crushes, F/M, Fluff, Young Love, this!! was!! so!! cute!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 03:35:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8128951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comfyeol/pseuds/comfyeol
Summary: Jubilee finally takes a chance with Kurt.





	

The group was gathered in the lounge of the mansion, taking some time to just relax. Jean and Scott sat next to each other, his arm wrapped around her shoulder. Peter and Ororo had taken another couch, each leaning against the arms of it. Warren had taken the one chair while Kurt and Jubilee were forced to share the other.

“Oooh, I bet Kurt doesn’t mind Jubilee sitting on his lap.” Peter snickered, shooting them both a wink. Jubilee rolled her eyes and sent a middle finger in Peter’s direction while Kurt ducked his head down, a light blush on his face. The blue boy would be lying if he said he didn’t feel  _ something _ towards Jubilee.

She lit up the room when she walked in and he loved seeing her smile. Jubilee was always so kind, especially to him, but she also had ‘don’t mess with me or my friends’ attitude that Kurt loved. Kurt brought his head up and looked at the small girl. Jubilee gave him a smile before taking a seat.

“Okay, I have an idea. Let’s describe ourselves in three words. Warren, go first.” Jean spoke, nodding at the blonde boy. 

“Sexy, hot, and bad-ass.” Warren smirked, taking a sip of his beer. The boys chuckled at Warren’s response to the question, while the girls shared an annoyed look between them.

“None of those words describe you at all.” Ororo remarked. Peter let out a low ‘ooo’ causing Jubilee to let out a laugh. Warren rolled his eyes at the white-haired girl sitting across from him.

“Okay, what words describe me then?” Warren questioned, leaning forward a bit. Ororo casually leaned back and took another sip from her drink before speaking.

“Cocky, asshole, and annoying.” Ororo said in a flat tone. Everyone broke out in laughter at Ororo’s joke. Jubilee clutched her stomach, trying not to fall out of Kurt's lap as she laughed. 

“Alright, alright, shut up. Kurt, you go.” Warren interrupted the group’s laughter. They all turned to Kurt as he cleared his throat, thinking about his answer.

“W-well, I guess I’m friendly, I'm loyal, I'm energetic... I just described a dog, didn't I?” Kurt let out a nervous laugh before Jubilee spoke.

“Well, yeah, but everyone loves dogs.” She said with a smile, placing her hand on his shoulder. Peter and Ororo shared a look before letting out an ‘awww.’ 

“Damn, when are you two going to just date already?” Scott asked the two. Jubilee could practically feel her face heat up and she hated it. Of course she liked Kurt, she made it obvious, but Kurt didn’t feel the same way. At least, that’s what she told herself.

“Uh, Jean, why don’t you go next, ja?” Kurt stuttered out. She nodded and the group continued with their little game.

The night slowly came to an end. First, Scott and Jean left, followed by Warren, then Ororo and Peter, leaving Kurt and Jubilee by themselves. The smaller girl had removed herself from his lap and was now sitting in the chair next to him.

“So then I said to the guy running the arcade, ‘Well, the game only costs a quarter!’” Jubilee giggled. Kurt smiled and let out a small laugh, as he watched Jubilee try to contain her giggles. 

“Oh, geez, it’s late. We should probably head to bed.” She said, glancing at the clock. Kurt followed her gaze, realizing it was almost two in the morning. He sighed and nodded, standing up and offering her his hand. Jubilee took it and the two quickly teleported in front of her room.

“Thanks for staying up a little bit later with me.” She smiled at Kurt. It took Kurt a moment to register that Jubilee hadn’t let go of his hand. He looked between his hand and the smaller girl that had been looking at him for a moment.

“J-ja. It was really not a problem. I like to be with you or, uh, spend time with you.” Kurt stumbled over his words. He could feel the palm of his hand getting sweatier the longer Jubilee held on to it.

“I like spending time with you too. See you in the morning.” Jubilee stood up on her tip toes and pressed a short kiss to Kurt’s cheek before bouncing off into her room. Kurt stood there for a second, in awe of what had just happened. He moved his hand to the spot on his cheek where she had kissed him.

Maybe she was just being friendly; that was how some people in Europe said hello and goodbye. But this was Jubilee and she was from some place called Beverly Hills. Maybe she wasn’t being friendly to Kurt. Kurt hoped she wasn’t just being friendly. 

The blue boy snapped out of his thoughts and cleared his throat. He looked around the hallway before beginning to walk to his room. Sure, he had a million questions running around in his head, but those would have to wait until morning.

Until then, he was sure that the two felt  _ something _ towards each other and that was enough for now.

**Author's Note:**

> this was so much fun to write!! hope u enjoyed <3


End file.
